yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1
Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 is the ninteenth episode of the sixth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot There's a huge rumor about a hidden treasure in Full Moon Island, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Nyx, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Princess Jubilee, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie, Matilda, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Jules and Verne Brown, Ford and Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Bud Gleeful, Preston and Priscilla Northwest, Wendy Corduroy, Old Man McGucket, Robbie Valentino, Tambry, Lee, Nate and Thompson are of to investigate, Then they've encountered Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree, Jacques and Lawrence Talbot, But which of them can be trusted, The question remains. At the clubhouse/The pages about werewolves One dark night, Princess Yuna and her friends were hanging out at the Clubhouse. Then, Yuna, Snowdrop and Nyx were researching on their Journals. On the pages, They discovered the secrets of Were-Monsters such as Werecars, Werebears, Wereboars, Wererats, Werecows, Wererabbits, and two of the most fearsome beasts of all, Werecats and Werewolves. It frighten Nyx a little bit. Nyx's Advice from Gator The next day, Nyx was feeling scared thinking about werewolves and werecats. Then, Gator showed up and when she explained the whole thing, Gator adviced her to be careful what you're up against and told her that it's okay to be scared, But never too late to be brave, That made Nyx feel better. Meeting some friends from Gravity Falls Later that day, SpongeBob SquarePants, Spyro and their friends came and explained about the hidden treasure in a place called Full Moon Island just like in the Journals. Meeting Lena Dupree and Jacques While waiting for the S.S. Full Moon, They meet a young woman named Lena Dupree and explained about the treasure on Full Moon Island, the home of her employer Simone Lenoir, which is the one who can help with the whole treasure search. Although Nyx wasn't sure about it, the group decide to go with Lena. On the way, Kowalski informs the group that Full Moon Island has had many unexplained disappearances over the years according to the Journals. Later, Yuna told Zeng to inform Captain Stubbs to cancel the ride on the S.S. Full Moon for the time being as they fallowed Lena to the Ferry Ride, Where they meet Jacques, the island's ferryman. Reunite with Wallace and Gromit On the ferry ride, Yuna and her friends got to see the biggest catfish in the bayou named Big Mona, Suddenly, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake got too close at Big Mona, They accidentally went overboard, Then when they were about to be eaten by the Alligators, Fluttershy used the stare on them, Then the cake twins were rescued and Yuna and her friends are reunite with their school teacher, Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles and Shaun the Sheep. Arriving at Full Moon Island/Meeting Simone Lenoir Later, They finally arrived Full Moon Island and they meet Lena's employer, Simone Lenoir, a beautiful French-American who greeted and offered them hospitality and they excepted, Yuna however wasn't sure about Simone's kindness. Looking around the huanted house Then, Yuna and her friends arrived at a haunted house. During the tour, Pacifica wasn't too certain about Simone. Scrappy-Doo then believed her. Flurry Heart and Skyla Meets Lawrence Talbot After the tour, Flurry Heart, Skyla found a cabin which is a home of a strange man named Lawrence Talbot, When Flurry Heart, Skyla and Twilight went inside the cabin knowing that is empty, They saw some paintings and a Wolf Man Cane that Journal 12 saids. Then they got spooked when Lawrence Talbot appeared and asked them why they trespassed, Twilight, Flurry Heart and Skyla wanted to see what is like around Full Moon Island. Then, Lawrence kindly offered them a drink and have a talk with each other about themselves, Twilight, Flurry Heart and Skyla left his home and Lawrence informed them to give his regards to Lena and Simone and they will. Yuna and her friends have a discussion/Dinner Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were having a discussion about the hidden treasure, Simone and Lena's hospitality and how Skyla and Twilight met Lawrence Talbot who offered them a drink once. Flurry Heart suggests that they should investigate around the island for any danger ahead with the Journals and so it was decided. That night, everyone was enjoying their dinner and Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake brought out some cinnamon rolls they made for dessert, Then Yuna and her friends were granted permission from Simone to have a late night explore as long as they stay close to the house. Full Moon Rises/The Hunt is on/The truth is revealed Later, the full moon rises and Yuna and her friends begin their investigation all around the island, Later, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake saw Jacques and were happy too see him, Suddenly, He was transformed and Yuna and her friends discovered that he's a Werecat, even, he wants the Journals so he can have them, So they ran for their lives. When the hunt is on, Yuna told her friends to split up and find their guardians. Nyx was thinking about what Gator said to her about being brave after being afraid, Then when Jacques appeared about to drain the life out of Nyx and demands for Journal 13, She was rescued by a Werewolf as he took her away. As Yuna and all of her friends are together again and with their guardians, The Werewolf transformed back into human and they discovered that it was Lawrence Talbot. Trivia *Both halfs of these episodes are are mixture of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolf Man and Wallace and Gromit The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Transcript *Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 (Transcript) Songs #'Wolf-I-Fied' - 9, Krader, Courage and Discord #Music score - Brainwash and Go (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) #'Munks on a Mission' - Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225